


【吸血鬼AU】Over the daylight

by fantasy_cp



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_cp/pseuds/fantasy_cp





	【吸血鬼AU】Over the daylight

罗伊斯不敢睁眼，在他17岁半的生命中，这种体验是从来没有过的，即使在男孩那些生涩的春梦中，也绝对没有这么出格的内容。莱万把他带回楼上的房间按坐在床上，解开他的牛仔裤，把冰凉的手按在已经顶起的内裤上：“Marco，我教过你，我们吸血时会让猎物感到麻痹感和快感，这没有什么好不好意思的。”

罗伊斯向后倒在床上，用手臂遮住了自己的眼睛：“可你没说会这么…”这么强烈的快感，罗伊斯在内裤被拉下来以后甚至用牙齿咬住了胳膊才能避免自己脸上冒出血红。

莱万抬头看他雾气氤氲的棕绿色眼睛，嘴角衔着一丝笑意上下撸动罗伊斯已经发育的不错的阴茎，语气有点调笑又有点感慨：“我的Marco已经要成年了。”

年长的血族技术当然不是一个青涩的人类男孩能抵挡的，被莱万冰凉的手灵活的上下撸动，坏心眼的揉弄顶端时罗伊斯就硬的彻底，忍不住抬腰把自己往莱万的手心里送，配合着莱万的动作寻找更多快感。莱万低头用舌尖从根部舔到顶端时罗伊斯不敢置信的细声喊着Lewy看过来，直直撞进莱万的眼底，蓝眼睛里温柔和可靠不再，取而代之的是激起他本能想要逃避的危险。

罗伊斯先于大脑指令后退的动作被莱万按上他胯骨的手制止，随着莱万的靠近，罗伊斯又一次闭上了眼。不该是这样的，莱万的吻落在他耳畔，这些都不对，莱万又亲了他不断颤动的眼皮，莱万一直都是可靠的，给他安全感的那个人，这次莱万终于亲上了他紧闭的嘴唇，罗伊斯不知所措地睁开眼睛看着莱万，放他的舌头长驱直入，身体微微颤抖。也许这才是莱万真实的那一面，他是能给所有人类带来压迫感的高阶血族，那些被收敛的很好的侵略感才是真的。

莱万喜欢他没有焦点的眼睛，看起来就像一块漂亮的猫眼石，亲吻从嘴唇转移到浓密的，正在颤抖的睫毛上，滚烫的触觉令罗伊斯颤抖得更加厉害。莱万手上的动作恰到好处的照顾到了完全勃起的柱身和充血的头部，不时还会轻轻揉动底部的囊袋，逼出罗伊斯几声啜泣。莱万冰冷的嘴唇落到他已经光滑如初的颈侧，似乎是在回忆刚才的美味，尖锐的犬齿又探出一点，划破了男孩的皮肤，又被粗砺的舌头珍惜的舔食，带来一阵酥麻。

这一刻罗伊斯的身体和大脑仿佛脱节，他的身体愉悦的接受莱万的爱抚和亲吻，阴茎越来越硬，已经在爆发的边缘，大脑却还在尖叫诉说从莱万身上感受到的强悍和威胁。这一切在莱万用膝盖强硬的磨蹭他大腿根的嫩肉，咬着他的耳朵说着“没关系Marco，不要忍着”时合二为一，罗伊斯在他手里达到了高潮，脑子里一片空白，那些声音终于偃旗息鼓。

罗伊斯抓着莱万胳膊的手还在细细颤抖，被莱万握在手心：“舒服吗？”

罗伊斯的脸瞬间红透了，他翻身卷住被子把自己团成一个球，咕哝着背对莱万，假装自己是只鸵鸟。莱万哭笑不得的看着自己也起了反应的部分，最后还是没剥开罗伊斯的被子，只能选择去浴室解决。罗伊斯听着浴室里传来模糊的喘息和呻吟声，连耳尖都红得像要着火，恶狠狠的咬住了被角，低声骂道：“混蛋的吸血鬼！”


End file.
